


The Whole World

by orphan_account



Series: Getting There [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Are you in love with me?"





	The Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, and I haven't written anything in years. o.o;

It had been one look, a glint of something peculiar in Ruki's eyes as he'd closed the distance between them, that threw him off balance and sent him to an emotional downwards spiral under a thousand gazes. Soon there had been nothing but a puff of air in his hair, a fleeting brush of lips followed by an inhale, and for a moment his heart had shuddered and stopped.  
  
Ruki had looked at him then, his mouth a devious trap of red as it twisted into a half-hearted smile, and Uruha had smiled right back, because when Ruki smiled, the whole world smiled with him.  
  
It was a familiar dance to him, one with steps that lead to nothing, done before the music began. Because it was always the same, a heat of the moment thing, something they'd later laugh at, dismiss as nothing, even though it was everything to him, everything. And everything else was nothing, in that one moment where his skin burned with an innocent touch, and Ruki's eyes were made of galaxies stretched upon galaxies.  
  
Sometimes he would tense up, but only for a moment short enough to be missed. And then it would be smiles and laughter, a wicked tongue tracing the neck of his guitar, and everything else was meaningless.  
  
Later he would laugh. He would laugh at the snarky comments Aoi made about their little show, he would laugh at Reita's fist colliding with his shoulder, and he would laugh and laugh. Because Ruki would laugh, and when Ruki laughed the whole world laughed with him.  
  
In the car on their way to the hotel, Ruki would choose to sit next to him, shoulder pressed against shoulder, thigh leaning against thigh, and Uruha would burn. He would rest his head against the cool window, close his eyes and pretend he was asleep, pretend nightmares were the cause of his ragged breathing and the irregular hammering of his heart in his chest. But deep down he knew, and he feared Ruki knew too.  
  
And later, in a worn out hotel room, Uruha couldn't understand. He couldn't understand how the room could suddenly feel so empty, when there had been nothing there to begin with, nothing that was now missing. There had been nothing that could leave behind this vast emptiness; an emptiness he could taste on the tip of his tongue, his tongue which told convenient lies and half-truths that made his skin crawl.  
  
The quiet knock on his door had scared him then, because he knew the who but he couldn't figure out the why. And he dreaded it, feared it all the way to the moment he turned the doorknob, and then--  
  
"Are you in love with me?"  
  
The question was simple, the eyes looking at him demanding, and he should've opened his mouth and said those three words, but he swallowed them along with the suffocating lump in his throat. He should've said them, said everything, let it all out at the small man standing in the doorway of his room, looking at him with such confidence and brutal strength. But he didn't.  
  
Ruki smiled knowingly at his silence, his bare face shadowed by wisps of blonde hair that made Uruha think of heaven. He wanted to lift his hand and touch, his wrist twitching pathetically, but then the other was slowly nodding and turning away, and he was tired, just tired, and Ruki was walking away. And if Ruki left him behind, the whole world left him behind.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He didn't realise he'd said it out loud, not until the smaller man halted and turned around to look at him, the expression on his face unreadable. Uruha didn't know what he was doing, not really, just that he had to do something, anything. But Ruki was simply staring, and Uruha couldn't face it.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited, and waited, and it felt like forever, seconds stretching to what felt like minutes, until finally, finally he heard Ruki's quiet footsteps, and his heart sang, because they were moving in his direction.  
  
And then it was there again, the familiar weight of arms around his neck, and for the first time in what felt like hours, he exhaled, slowly opening his eyes to find Ruki's face so impossibly close to his own. In his eyes, Uruha could see millions and millions of stars, traces of light dancing like dust in the air, and it was beautiful.   
  
A slight touch of soft fingers against his cheek finally brought him back from the bottomless pit of his thoughts, back to this moment where he was standing in the doorway, arms wrapped around warmth and comfort and life. And really, it took him too long to realise he was crying, but it was alright, because Ruki was crying too, and when Ruki cried, the whole world cried with him.

 


End file.
